A color filter is an important component of the liquid crystal display to achieve color display. White lights emitting from a back light illuminate the color filter through a liquid crystal layer, and the red, green and blue lights can be displayed when the lights pass through color filter with three colors respectively, such as red, green and blue, which is disposed on the color filter and corresponds to every pixel. Various pixels with different colors are mixed to form a colorful image finally.
The conventional methods to manufacture the color filter include a staining method, a printing method, an electrodeposition method, a pigment dispersion method and so on. The pigment dispersion method becomes a main manufacturing method due to its advantages in terms of color property, image precision, photo stability and thermal stability.
A fundamental principal of the pigment dispersion method is to coat a pigment photoresist on a transparent substrate, and form the color filter through the technology of photoetching. The pigment photoresist includes a pigment dispersion solution. The pigment dispersion solution mainly containing a colored pigment, a dispersant, a binder resin and a solvent. The colored pigment in the pigment dispersion solution can determine the color of the final formed color filter. Colored pigments known in the prior art mostly could be taken as the colored pigment in the pigment dispersion solution. For example, the patent of No. JP5-281414 disclosed several kinds of pigments with red, green, blue, yellow and purple which could be taken as bepaint material of color resist ink.
Regarding the pigment photoresist formed on the color filter by the pigment dispersion method, one of the properties representing good or bad of its quality is ability to cure when the pigment photoresist on the substrate is irradiated to be cured, therefore, improving the ability to cure is an issue concerned broadly in the prior art.